Jagged Hearts
by redneckgrl284
Summary: What happens when Harm is called back to active duty as a pilot on the U.S.S Seahawk during a time of war.Also we have new Rabb in the picture and the grandaughter of  an orginal character comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jagged Hearts

Author: Bamaredneckgrl(Sara) and Creeker_1(Mands)

Disclaimers: Let's see…..Looks around nope we don't own them unless that includes our copies of the show on DVD. So here it is We don't own them

Rating: Let's just say I don't deal with NC-17

Spoiler: any ep because I've watched them all, The dealings of the character's David James Rabb and Lindsey Thornton belong to Mandy and me. And yes it's a lil AU because I have AJ as Harms step dad instead of frank

A/N 1: Any writing and info have come from the Internet searches or writings of Mandy and me

A/N 2: Thanks Mandy for the help you gave me and listen to my rambling in writing this. Your the bomb Chicks rule even if were from the south.

A/N 3: JAG and the characters belong to the awesome man Donald Bellisario and Belisarius Productions

Explaction of story : Admiral Chegwidden is married to Harm's Mother, Lindsey Thorton is Admiral Boone's Granddaughter .D.J Rabb is Harm's cousin and there really close and they were raised as brothers after Trisha took him in..


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Admiral's Office

Commander Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie stood at attention in front of Admiral A.J just happened to be their Commanding Officer and Commander Rabb's stepfather.

"At ease, Commander, Colonel. I would like to know what these are. " He said As he picked up a stack of papers.

"No idea Sir"

"Well they seem to be change of orders commander. As of 1700 hours you are a Naval Aviator again "He picked up a piece of parchment and read off of it.

"Commander Harmon David Rabb Jr. you are to report to the U.S.S Seahawk as squadron commander under Admiral Thomas Boone in no more than 72 hours."

"Are you sure" asked Harm

"Yes I am Harm" replied AJ

Harm, Mac why don't you two come by the house tonight and see you mom. D.J and Lindsey will be at the house tonight also. I was suppose invite you to come by tonight anyway" stated A.J

Cheggwidden Residence

Harm knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Harmon , Sarah it's great to see you." Replied Trish

"Thanks Mom " they replied in unison.

They followed her into the living room. Where they would be sitting.

"A.J "they said as they saw him sitting in his recliner.

"Hey D.J, Linds" greeted Harm when he saw them sitting on the loveseat.

"Hey Harm, Mac" all three greeted.

"Why don't you two sit down" said AJ

"Harm why don't you tell them why at you were told today" he said to Harm

"Of course A.J" replied Harm

"Mom, Linds, D.J"he said as he took a deep breath

"I'm being deployed in the next 72 hours" Harm stated this without any emotion which told everyone in the room of his inner turmoil.

"Oh My God "gasped Trish" Harm I thought you couldn't get deployed as an active Pilot"

"I know Mom. Your not the only one who thought that" replied Harm as he held on to Mac's hand

"All I know is that since my eyes got fixed. I've been on the BUPERS list for having active flight status ."

"Do you know where you'll be stationed" asked D.J

"Yeah I do. I'll be the new squadron Commander for the U.S.S Seahawk"

"Gramps will be happy "replied Linds

"Hammer will be flying again "stated D.J

"Yeah" answered Harm

"Hammer" asked Trish because she knew that Harm Sr's call sign was Hammer.

"Yeah Mom when I was flying off the Patrick and the Guys gave me dad's callsign. Saying that I was too good of a pilot to be called Pappy" he told her

"D.j can I talk to you for a min." asked harm

"Yeah Harm" said Dj

"I'll be right back Sarah." He told her

"Ok Harm" she replied

"Let's go to the porch "he said as he motined Dj outside

OUTSIDE

"D.J can you and Linds keep a eye on Sarah she's taking this pretty hard" asked harm

"Sure thing bro" answered DJ

"How long will you be gone"? asked DJ

"At least 6 months maybe more it just depends on everything" replied harm

"It'll be ok Harm we'll keep an eye on her "answered Dj

"Thanks Man. you're the best D.J" answered Harm

"Us Rabb's have to watch out for each other" stated DJ

"I know man and we're the last of a kind. Just take care of her."

"You know I will and Harm take care out their man I love you like a brother man"

"I will man ...I plan on coming home "He replied as he wrapped D.J in a bone crushing hug.

"Let's head back inside" said harm

"Ok Man" said Dj

IN SIDE

"Sarah are you ready to leave" he asked

"Yeah I am" she told him as she took hold of his hand

"Mom, A.J, Linds, D.J...I'll see you guys when I get home"hod told everyone as they all got up to give him one last hug till they say him again

"Take care Harm" They all told him

"I will" he told them

With that they left and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Norfolk, VA

72 hours later

Harm and Mac were waiting on the dock in Norfolk not 72 hours later with the carrier Seahawk towering behind was moments away from leaveing for his Tour as Squardon Commander on the would be serving under Capt Thomas Boone as CAG and Capt Tobias Ingles.

"Sarah, What's the matter sweetheart" asked Harm as he stood with his arms wrapped around her body. They stood there with the U.S.S Seahawk towering behind them.

"Your leaving" was all she said and he understood completely

"What's going on in my marine's head" he asked as he pulled her closer to him and laid his head on top of hers.

"Harm your leaving for at least six months and you'll be thousands if not more miles away."

"Sarah...your the only one I love and care about...I'll love you forever and a day. I've got what I've always wanted right here in my arms."

He reached into the pocked of his uniform pants and pulled out a small black box." Sarah Catherine Mackenzie will you do the honor of wearing my promise ring. I promise you that I will come home and the next ring I put on your hand will be a engagement ring. I'll come home and we'll have us a ring also is a promise that your flyboy will be home and when I get home we'll do it house,Dog,2.5 kids everything" he took the ring out of the box and placed it upon her finger

"Yes Harm I will wear this ring and wait for you to come home to me. I'll be right here waiting on the love of my Flyboy" she replied with tears running down her face

"I'll be home sweetheart .I promise you that"he tells her

"I know you will"she says

"Sarah,If you need anything just ask Mom,A.J,D.J or Linds there all there for you ok "he says as he has tears falling down his face along with her

"Ok Harm"

Harm looked up at the towering ship "well I better go."he said .He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that made the world stand still at that moment.

"I Love You Sarah"

"I Love you too Harm"

He turned and walked towards his home for the next 6 months.

U.S.S Seahawk

Flight Deck

As he walked up to the towering U.S.S Seahawk he had only one thought on his mind and that was that he was coming back on he wasn't going to back out on anything he promised her.

As he stood on the flight deck he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around he realised it was the CAG.

"CAG"

"Harm how you doing?"

"Ok Tom..I just left Sarah crying out there"he said as he pointed to the crowds of people

"I know son...But you'll be back in now time"

"I know...But I'm still leaving her and its still hurts"he says letting his moment of weakness show to the CAG but also his Godfather

"Tom how did you leave Gramsie when she was still with us"asked Harm as they walked along the flight deck

"Son..it was one of the hardest things I ever did. I'll tell you something about being makes the time you have with her even more special. You'll see how much you truely love her and each time you come back home she'll be waiting on dad told me this right after I got married to your Gramsie it still holds may not still be here on this earth .But I saw her each time I came home and I still remeber our love for each other each time I see you and Sarah or Linds and D.J. Harm just remeber one thing and you'll make it and that is .No matter what happens you'll always have each other you remeber that you'll survive being out at sea just fine and if you ever need to talk.I'm always here Harm"Says tom as he lays a hand on harms shoulder and squeses it

"Thanks Uncle Tom that means the world to me"he said as two tears rolled down his face

"Any time son anytime,Harm why don't I show you to yoiur Quarters"

"Thanks,That'd be great."He replied as the headed inside

"You'll be bunking with another pilot by the name of LT. Thomas "Tuna" Medwick He'll also be in your squadron and Harm you'll also be Squardon Commander and Air Wing legal Officer.I know that's a lot to but on you son"

"It's ok Tom"he says

So Tuna's here"asks harm

"Yeah he is I take it you guys now each other, yeah we do.I flew with him while I was on the Patrick Henery"says Harm

"OK Harm and here's a list of everyone in your squardon"

"Ok I'll see you in a couple of hours at the breifing"

Harm & Tuna's Quarters

As Harm was unpacking Tuna walked in .

"So your my roommate "

"Yeah I am Tuna"

"Hammer"

"Yeah man it's me"

"What's that "he asked as Harm was putting his laptop on his desk.

He was most instered in four little stuffed Harm had sat on his deck along the wall behind his laptop.

"Oh These are Bill Anapolis mascot,And this little fella "he said holding a bulldog up"is Chesty the Marine Mascot and this one"he said holding another Bulldog up is UGA the Universty of Georgia mascot"and this owl is from the Harry Potter movies the Cag's granddaughter gave it to me"just as he said that the CAG walked in

"What'd Linds do this time"Asked Tom

"Nothin yet Tom, Linds gave me this owl who she said was named Hedwig and the Georgia Mascot,D.J gave me Bill,and Sarah gave me the Marine Mascot"Said Harm

"Why " asked Tom

"They said so I wouldn't get lonely" Said Harm

"That's Linds and Your crew for you"replied Tom

"Yeah"Said Harm


End file.
